


【求RP点梗三】①A Naughty Boy

by programeggsoup



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Family Drama, Gen, Third Age
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 13:46:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20098174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/programeggsoup/pseuds/programeggsoup
Summary: 【文风倾向】正剧【题材倾向】第三纪元【出场人物】Thranduil，Legolas，Galion and elfishes【配对组合】T&&L【文章分级】G【完稿日期】2016年6月19日【点梗截止】2016年6月31日【总计字数】1832【点梗人】@COLO【前言备注】 一切都属于托老大大，属于我的只有OOC的脑洞和bug。写灯的时候一手滑，写了费诺灯_(:зゝ∠)_，脑补瑟爹一记眼刀杀了过来。一堆私设，千万别信。包子又迷失在中洲第三纪元的地图里，我觉着再这么看下去，都能背出来了。





	【求RP点梗三】①A Naughty Boy

那时，黑夜还未卷土重来，森林静谧祥和。阳光透过树叶间的缝隙，在林间的落叶堆上，投下一个个金色的圆形光斑。

彼时的太阳依旧被称为阿诺尔，古老的传说依旧在草木间穿梭。精灵们偶尔会躺在郊外轻巧的树屋顶上，仰望黛色的苍穹，沐浴漫天的星光。

那时，地下王宫的守卫还未如此森严，城中年幼的小精灵们时常会出去玩耍。他们有时就在城门外嬉戏，有时会跑到森林深处去，父母也从不担心孩子会走失。

居住在森林的精灵是林木的好朋友，自然懂得他们的愿望，他们也听得懂万物的祈求。他们驻足之处，匆匆而过的岁月似乎都忍不住减缓了脚步。他们在这片森林成长前就居住在此地，待到森林形成时他们仍是他们，直至第一批长成的树木寿数已尽，他们依然维持着不变的容颜，在林间追逐打闹，悦耳又欢快的笑声在绿林中回荡。

“好了，该去睡了，我的小朋友们。”加里安合上书角都被磨圆的老古董，床上的小精灵们无一不发出不满的哀嚎。

“加里安叔叔，你早上明明答应过我们，‘只要好好练字，晚上就给你们讲完第三篇故事’。可这故事明显没有结束。”床铺靠总管最近的一个孩子说。

“可夜已深，你们再不乖乖睡觉，到时候挨骂的可是我。”加里安起身准备提走身后的晶石灯。

“莱戈拉斯你说，你快跟总管大人说说，他肯定听你的。”另一个小精灵趴在床沿上扯另一个孩子的衣袖。

“王说了，你们的饮食作息由我全权负责，别老拿莱戈拉斯王子来吓我。”加里安不为所动，提了灯转身就出门了，“晚安，我的小精灵们。”他回了一个不怎么灿烂的微笑。这帮捣蛋鬼可总算是睡了，真是害惨了我这把老骨头。谁说精灵不会衰老的，哦，我的腰。

晶石灯被坏坏的总管大人拿走了，好在这间卧室的墙壁上镶着不少大大小小的萤石。芥末色的荧光勾勒出房间的轮廓，而小精灵们总会充分利用这不短也不长的时间，开个小小卧谈会。

“要我说……”角落里的一个孩子先开口。

“我们今晚不能睡。”另一个孩子接话。

“为什么？”一个困得快睡着了的孩子直接倒在了床铺上。

“你看，我们故事还没听完。”刚刚扯莱戈拉斯衣袖的孩子开口。

“可只有总管会讲故事。”角落里的孩子抱怨。

“或许王也会……”倒在铺子上的仿佛在说梦话。

“王不会给我们讲故事的啦。”一个孩子跑到门口，掀开帘子向两侧的回廊张望。

“是呀，Ada根本不会给我讲故事，不过我们可以去问森林呀！”莱戈拉斯突然来了劲。

“什么？”门口的孩子放下帘帐匆匆跑了回来，一不小心被地上的拖鞋绊了一跤。他爬起来拍拍身上的灰，扑在莱戈拉斯床上，“快说快说。”

“刚刚加里安叔叔不是说，森林里会听得懂我们的话嘛。”莱戈拉斯觉得自己发现了新大陆，很是得意。

“对对，而且我Nana说这座林子已经有好久……那么那么久的历史了。比王活得还久。”角落里的另一个孩子在墙上的萤石前面笔画，可光线太暗，大家也看不到。

“我们趁他们睡着时溜出去吧！”

“森林会给我讲故事的。”

“就这么决定了！”

“不，不行！我Ada说林子里有大蜘蛛，一口一个小精灵！”那个原本倒在床上的孩子猛地惊醒。

“而且我们怎么出去呢？门口有守卫的。”

“这事儿莱戈拉斯一定有办法，他老是偷跑出去玩。”某个嘴快的玩伴一不小心卖了他的王子殿下。

“喂！我们说好了不说出去的，你不守信用！”莱戈拉斯惊呼。

“哇！王子殿下居然一个人偷跑出去玩，不公平！”

“竟然不带我们！”

“你得带我们出去，不然就跟你绝交！”

刹那间，屋子里就乱成了一锅粥。在莱戈拉斯再三保证今晚一定带他们溜出去后，这群小精灵总算是太平了下来。郁闷的王子殿下，向出卖他的“小叛徒”狠狠瞪了一眼。可惜太黑了，对方根本没看到。

“王子殿下确实有领导众人和瞒天过海的天赋。”加里安在王宫南边的瞭望台上，看着月色下一群穿着睡衣的小精灵们争先恐后地钻出了城墙，消失在了密林之中。

瑟兰迪尔听了加里安半开玩笑的话，也不觉恼火。他只是静静地站在高塔上，望着他们离开。片刻后，王的近卫军们尾随着那群淘气鬼进了森林。

“您的孩子或许能带我们翻越迷雾山脉。”加里安抬头望了眼月亮道。

“为什么？”瑟兰迪尔觉得很头疼，他用力揉了揉额角。总有天得把这不谙世事的小鬼抓过来好好训一顿。以前太纵容他，现在简直无法无天了！

“您看，这王国留不住他的心。”加里安透过那层叠的枝叶，仿佛看到了往昔。

“总有天，这座森林也会留不住他。”瑟兰迪尔转身下了瞭望台。

“从前听亲族的人谈起过一件事，当时他们的王说，‘翻座山这么麻烦，留在安都因河边上挺好的’。”加里安跟着下了石阶。

“是兰威吧。”哦，又是日月之前的故事。

“或许是，又或许不是。太久远了，早已没人在意传说的真伪了。”


End file.
